when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Championship Wrestling Circuits
Soviet Championship Wrestling circuits have specifics on venues, fighters and symbols, like in Punch-Out!!. Mini Circuit The Mini Circuit (Russian: Цепь; tr.: Mini Cep) has the arenas characterized by a yellow wrestling ring, a blue scoreboard, an insignia of a bear (as seen on the ring and on the belt), and is to be held in open spaces (like parks, playgrounds, outdoor basketbal courts, etc.), including backyards of residences as well. Also, it has a backyard wrestling feel in this circuit, just in case. Minor Circuit The Minor Circuit (Russian: Малая Цепь; tr.: Malaja Cep) has the arenas characterized by a blue wrestling ring, a yellow scoreboard, an insignia of a cobra (as seen on the ring and on the belt), and is to be held in common venues (such as children's party rooms, fast food restaurants, mall atriums, school gymnasiums, circus tents, prisons, business store openings etc.), as well as all types of fairs (be it state fairs, medieval fairs, Renaissance fairs, etc.) and casual events, parties and ceremonies (like children's birthday parties, fundraisers, etc). Major Circuit The Major Circuit (Russian: Основные Цепь; tr.: Osnovnyje Cep) has the arenas characterized by a green wrestling ring, a light blue scoreboard, an insignia of a bald eagle (as seen on the ring and on the belt), and is to be held in indoor sports venues (be it stadiums or arenas), including semi-formal events, parties and ceremonies (like in mitzvahs, conventions, corporate events, secular holidays, unofficial holidays, religious holidays etc.) and military facilities (for to the SCW USRAC Army Show). World Circuit The World Circuit (Russian: Мировая Цепь; tr.: Mirovaja Cep) has the arenas characterized by a teal wrestling ring, a red scoreboard, an insignia of a lion (as seen on the ring and on the belt), and is to be held in the world's largest sports venues (for example, the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA since most boxing fights are held in there), including formal events, parties and ceremonies (like in debutante parties, award ceremony afterparties, wedding receptions, funeral receptions, national holidays, holiday seasons, galas, inaugurations, etc.). Also, the SCW USRAC Army Show can be held here. As being the largest circuit in the Soviet Championship Wrestling, anyone from previous circuits can be in there too, and it can be held in all types of venues in SCW pay-per-view events (for example: SovietMania (a parody of WrestleMania), Communist Rumble (a parody of Royal Rumble), SummerSystema (a parody of SumerSlam), and Comrade Series (a parody of Survivor Series)). Trivia *In accordance to the Soviet Championship Wrestling law, which is called the Miroslav Barnyashev Law, all party/ceremony/event hosts (or its masters of ceremonies) have the right to pit celebrants to be on the main event of a fight card (while the other SCW wrestlers are in undercard fights) and hire ring announcers (but must also be color commentators for all SCW fights between the start and the end of the fights), bell rngers (but must also be color commentators for all SCW fights if not ringing the bell), color commentators (any commentator, announcer or host from around the world), play-by-play announcers (must be from a media company of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command), referees, ring girls (or ring boys), national anthem performers (singers, friends, families and relatives of contestants, military personnel, police officers, government officials and those who are very good at singing; must be accompanied with the Alexandrov Ensemble, a hired guest choir and a haired guest orchestra; should be performing the national anthem of participating countries, the host country, and to honor the birthplace of Soviet wrestling, the USRAC,), cornermen, media crew (including cameramen) and any SCW wrestlers (for the undercards, and one would be pit for the main event). At the same time, the host must be a color commentator too. **It is to be done with a Soviet Championship Wrestling-sponsored lottery where an event, a ceremony and/or a party is to be selected. It is called the Soviet Championship Wrestling Venue Lottery, which is required to be implemented in, around and outside the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. **Pyrotechnics, spotlights, laser lights, a SovietTron (a USRAC term for a TitanTron, or a jumbotron, a scoreboard, confetti, streamers, balloons, a poster of a celebrant with a USRAC flag background, the words "boys and girls" (after the words "ladies and gentlemen") for a ring announcer (whenever he/she is announcing the start of the fight, presenting the winner and/or color commentating), a play-by-play announcer (whenever he/she is commentating), a bell ringer (whenever he/she is color commentating), a referee (whenever he/she is declaring a winner) or a wrestler (whenever he/she is thanking/announcing to everyone) and a USRAC government member (whenever he/she is giving a speech before a main event) which can be optional only for commentating, but can use those two words of their choice to commentate only in a specific time), including the words for audiences either "folks," "people," "wrestling fans," "guys," "fellow audience," "everyone," "everybody," "darlings," "y'all," etc. other than these two lines, especially "people of (host city/host country)," "citizens of (host city/host country)," "patrons of (host venue/host event)," etc., a national anthem performer (be it a singer, a relative, a family member (or family members) and/or a friend (or two or more), and anyone who knows how to sing) to lead the fans, a hired choir, a hired orchestra and the Alexandrov Ensemble to perform the national anthems), a government member of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Comand to give a speech before a main event (due to the business USRAC leaders, but only if they're not busy) and a celebrant (or two or more) to fight in the main event (but only to keep their clothes that are in a celebration on; like for example, brides must keep her wedding dresses and grooms must keep his (or her if it's a gay wedding) tuxedos in a wedding to fight in the main event). *There is no strict dress code rules for an audience member to attend SCW events. Category:Lists Category:Soviet Championship Wrestling